


El hombre extensible

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Beds, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Perdone, Susie, no lo hago a propósito, pero mi cuerpo... bien, se relaja cuando duermo.”“¿Y yo soy forzada a dividir una lamentable Queen size cama con una frazada de goma?”
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)





	El hombre extensible

**El Hombre Extensible**

“Reed, dios, muévete!” Susan le dijo, dándole un codazo.

Dividir la cama con un hombre de goma presentaba seguramente sus desventajas. Especialmente cuando el hombre en cuestión escapaba por su cama al amanecer, como un niño que había robado caramillas. 

“Perdone, Susie, no lo hago a propósito, pero mi cuerpo... bien, se relaja cuando duermo.”

Ella se irritó y su cara se hizo roja.

“¿Y yo soy forzada a dividir una lamentable Queen size cama con una frazada de goma?” siseó, haciendo Reed bajar sus ojos.

“!Anda ya, Susie! ¿Qué quieres que haga?” preguntó, su voz quejica. 

“Comprar una cama más grande podría ser un buen inicio.” Susan ironizó, haciéndolo sonrojar.

“Pero... pero entonces sería obvio por todos que...” él protestó, pero ella no lo dejo finir.

“Reed Richards, prácticamente todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos. ¿Qué es que te preocupa, exactamente?” dijo a regañadientes, haciéndolo suspirar, derrotado como siempre.

~

Johnny estaba pasando distraídamente en frente a la habitación de Reed. De reojo vio él y Susan arreglar las sabanas sobre su nueva cama.

Rompió a reír.

“¿Amigo, había finido el espacio en el viejo?” se burló de Reed, guiñando a su hermana. “¿O habíais consumido el colchón?” continuó, sin quitarse de reír. Susan se puso enfadada y se dirigió hacia su hermano.

“Vete al diablo, Jonathan.” siseó.

“Ah! ¡Las joyas de tener un cuerpo extensible son infinitas!” tuvo tiempo de decir, antes que la puerta fuera cerrada en sus narices.

“Tu hermano es realmente...”

“Lo sé.” Susan lo interrumpió bruscamente, acostándose sobre la cama. “Vale, ahora lo hemos comprado, ¿que pienses si empezamos a usarlo?” preguntó, maliciosa.

Por lo demás, Johnny tenía razón.

Un cuerpo extensible había _realmente_ sus ventajas. 


End file.
